


Letters To Connor

by Meh_Lar_Bleh_900



Series: Letters And Journals [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Clumsy connor, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor Is A Teen TBH, Depressed Hank Anderson, Gen, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, Hank Anderson Swears, On Hiatus, Protective Hank Anderson, Reckless Connor, Supportive Hank Anderson, Well Not Literally But He Acts Like One
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meh_Lar_Bleh_900/pseuds/Meh_Lar_Bleh_900
Summary: ON HIATUS--It's been over a month since the Deviants had successfully held their peaceful protest and had won their freedom.Hank is slowly helping Connor with his new, developing emotions and is proud of how far his friend has come.So when Connor convinces Hank to start a diary to help with his own recovery, Hank can't help but address every entry to his new friend.





	1. A New Chapter

** 04/01/2039 **

**_Dear Connor_ **

 

You finally convinced me to keep a diary. Ha.

May as well address it to you, I intend on letting you see this after I die, after all.

Why you even stuck around, I don't know… But I appreciate it, it gets lonely sometimes.

Sumo is great, don't get me wrong, but even I need another person to talk to.

I don't know what else to say right now.

You are currently playing with Sumo on the living room floor as some old cartoon featuring a star and a sponge plays on the TV behind you.

I’m sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee and watching you both, making sure you don't knock anything over.

You finally got rid of that godforsaken LED today! Hallelujah!

You also convinced me to start this bloody thing...

I'll leave off here, not sure what more there is to say.

Don't expect this to be a regular thing, I'll only write when I can be arsed.

 

**_Hank_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED 10/04/2019


	2. Burning Shame

**09/01/2039**

_**Dear Connor** _

 

Kid, you know I love having you around, yeah?

Well, I also love owning a kitchen.

So, and to put it nicely, STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY KITCHEN!

I understand you only wanted to impress me and help out, but for the love of Sumo, please never try to cook anything ever again!!

Smelling burning plastic and whatever the hell that was supposed to be was pretty fucking unpleasant and I'd rather I'd never have to smell it ever again, thank you very much!!

I hope your arm is okay, you seemed pretty shocked at the time and in the chaos I never really looked at it...

You need to start being more careful, Kid, otherwise you'll give me a damn heart attack!

And stop giving me that damn look! I get it! You're embarrassed! But giving me puppy dog eyes isn't gonna give me the ability to go back in time and stop you from trying to burn my flipping house down!

In the meantime, Sumo hasn't left your side since everything calmed down and I get the feeling it'll stay that way for a while. You gave all of us a fright!

In future, let me cook! Or better yet, let me order take out!

 

 

_**Hank** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED 10/04/2019


	3. Recovery

**10/01/2039**

_**Dear Connor** _

 

Your arm looks much better! How I'll ever pay that Simon guy back, I don't know!

Just remember what he said, be careful and don't push yourself!

I know waiting to recover sucks but you have to let yourself heal first! Okay?!

Now with that out of the way…

Fowler was asking if you want to come back to work at the precinct, says he can't give you a gun or shit, but that he can make some calls to have you brought in as a forensic expert and work as a consultant, or if you can charm those bastards yourself, maybe even a Rookie In Training position as my partner.

Now! Don't feel pressured to come back, while we need the extra hands I don't want you coming back if it's not what you want to do or if your not ready to get back into it just yet, okay?! Look after yourself first!

As for my kitchen...

Chris thinks his brother can fix the damage, says it's more cosmetic than anything else, but we'll see. You're still not allowed to cook, got that?! Just let me worry about it.

Be careful, Kid!

 

_**Hank** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED 10/04/2019


	4. Frozen Fear

**_You terrified me today!_ **

 

**_Do not run off like that during a snowstorm, Connor! I thought I lost you!_ **

**_I know you're afraid of snowstorms but dammit, Kid, I'm an old man!_ **

**_I can't bear the idea of something of happening to you!_ **

**_You need to be more careful, Connor, you'll get yourself killed one of these days!_ **

**_I've lost too many people as it is…_ **

 

 

 

**_Please... Don't make me lose you too..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED 10/04/2019


	5. Connor's First Concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels way too long since I last updated this or my Buzzfeed Unsolved story but I was hit with pretty bad writers block for a while there.
> 
> Hopefully I can get more writing done now it's mostly gone.

**22/01/2039**

 

_**Dear** **Connor** _

Gotta say, Kid, tonight was fucking awesome!

You may not fully understand the shit, but I could tell you had fun at that concert!

 

It's funny, never thought I'd be teaching you anything, but apparently I was wrong. You lack talent, I won't lie, but you certainly have the energy and spirit.

Don't fret though, singing is tough.

You'll get better with time, Son, practice makes perfect.

Maybe I'll take you to another concert soon, I think we'd both enjoy that.

 

_**Hank** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED 10/04/2019


	6. First Error: To The Bench

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates, college is taking up the majority of my time and is giving me intense writers block.
> 
> Hope this letter can make up for that!
> 
> All I'll say is, OOF.

25/01/2039

 

Kid, I love you.

You know that, right?

 

But that doesn't mean I'll just ignore it when you do stupid shit like, say I dunno, going after a suspect without backup! Especially when you're only just a fucking consultant!

 

No idea what it was you were thinking, but boy! If I catch you doing crazy shit like that ever again and I'll kick your skinny ass to Hell and back! You could of been killed, dammit! Alexander Donney is a dangerous man! What you did was reckless and goddamn utterly fucking stupid!

 

Honestly, Fowl was kind enough to just give you a warning...

 

Jesus Christ, kid- Even Gavin was scared for you! _GAVIN!! THE BASTARD WHO HATES ANDROIDS WITH A PASSION!!_

 

Now **_please_ **, stop running head first into danger!! My heart can't take it, Kid.

 

I can't lose you too…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED 10/04/2019


	7. Android In A Funk

**29/01/2039**

 

Connor, Buddy, we need to talk.

 

You've been acting out since Fowl reprimanded you and it's starting to seriously piss me off.

I'm also really fucking concerned too.

I get it, not being able to solve cases like you used to sucks ass, but this seems like more from just going stir crazy at home- If something happened just tell me, I can't help otherwise! I'm no mind reader!

I get it, you want independence and shit, we all do! It's natural! But you put your life on the line and potentially risked the lives of innocents!

Just... Get help, please? 

Whatever it is? Talk to someone, Connor, even if it's only Sumo! Just…

Don't let whatever it is eat at you, ok?

 

_**Hank** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED 10/04/2019


	8. The Spell Breaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to see Connor's side of the story? Check out this work's Sister Fic "Deviation And Human Nature"!

13/02/2039

 

Dear Connor

You seem to have gotten over your silly little funk...

Finally!

Thought I was gonna have to put you over my knee to get you back to your senses!

You were a right brat lately.

And don't think I wouldn't, Sunshine! Even sentient Androids need disciplined!

Still, we need to talk. You act like your life is nothing of importance and keep putting yourself in dangerous situations.

It worries me to no end, Kid.

Yeah, I know you went to that bloody Anti-Android protest last night.

I'm not that stupid, Connor.

  


  


Is everything okay?

I want to help you, Son, but I can't if you don't talk with me, you know?

Just… Just take care, Connor, alright?

 

Hank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED 10/04/2019


	9. Young Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back in action, Baby!  
> (Hopefully for good, too.)
> 
> Went back through to clean the previous parts up and changed one or two things, but story wise everything is still the same!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

14/02/2039

 

Dear Connor,

Not sure who was more surprised, me or you! I certainly did not expect Markus to come to the precinct and ask you out, but in all honesty? I'm glad he did.

 

I've never seen you smile like that before, Son, you looked so happy.

He better treat you right, because revolutionary leader or not;

He hurts you, I'll destroy him.

 

Sorry Gavin was a dick about the whole thing, you'd think that a Gen Z'er would have a bit more brain but clearly Gavin does not. 

Oh well.

 

I hope Markus and you will be very happy together for as long as possible, you both deserve it!

 

Hank


	10. NOT A CHAPTER

Hello, Dear Reader.

It's been a while, huh?

I must apologize, I just haven't had the motivation to carry on writing for this story (or it's sister story, "Deviation And Human Nature") and have run out of ideas for it.

 

I intend on trying to return to it in future but cannot promise anything at this time.

Again, sorry for any inconvenience.

Bonnie~


End file.
